


Pretend Boyfriend

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Bits of Fluff [7]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, pretend boyfriend, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My prompt was Pretend Boyfriend</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pretend Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt was Pretend Boyfriend

He stood on the train platform waiting for the train to arrive so he could to go into the city for a job interview. He was tired as he glanced over for a second time from where he stood. He was watching the brunette that stood not too far away. She was pretty in a cute sort of way. She looked uncomfortable and on the verge of being pissed, very pissed. There was a blonde guy who was doing his best to hit on her. It was embarrassing. 

Bog rubbed one long finger along his nose, trying to ignore the situation, but the brunette was getting more and more uncomfortable. He felt a stab chivalry, like maybe he should go over there and help her out. He had nearly talked himself out of it when the blonde guy put a hand on her hip. Bog moved surprisingly quick through the crowd and before the young woman could react, Bog had grabbed the man's wrist, yanked his hand back, twisting it behind him before pushing him back away from the young woman. He turned and put his arm around the brunette's shoulders, not snug, just enough to look possessive. 

She looked up at him in surprise with just a touch of anger in her eyes. Bog winked at her as he turned back to the blonde man who appeared so ridiculously startled that it took a great deal of effort for Bog not to laugh. 

“Look mate, leave my girlfriend alone.” 

The blonde narrowed his eyes. “Who the hell are you?” 

The brunette grinned. “You heard him. My boyfriend. Roland, this is my boyfriend.” 

The lanky man smiled. “The name is Bog, but you can call me Mr. King.” 

Roland sneered. “Are you serious, Marianne? You dumped me for this?” He gestured up and down at Bog with a withering, disgusted look. Marianne wrapped her arm around the stranger's waist pulling him closer to her.“Look, Roland. I have moved on and I suggest you do the same.” About that time the train arrived. Marianne hung onto Bog as they moved away to board the train, leaving Roland standing in shock on the platform. Once they were on the train and it started to pull away, both of them burst into laughter. 

Marianne grinned.“Thank you, that was awesome! I mean, I didn't really NEED help, but the look on Roland's face was worth it!” Bog grinned, running a hand over the back of his neck. “Sorry to just step up like that, but I thought my way might stop that from turning violent.” She smiled with her teeth bared. “You were right, I was about ready to hit him.” 

Bog laughed and his eyes twinkled. “Not sure if I am happy about that or not. He looked like the type of guy who could use a good punch in the mouth.” They both laughed again. When they stopped, taking a few breaths and wiping their eyes they both looked at each other. Marianne smiled up at him. “The name is Marianne—would you like to have dinner with me?” 

Bog blushed. “Bog, and sure.”


End file.
